The SemiDaily Observations of Makimachi Misao
by Silver Miko
Summary: Inspired a bit by Bridget Jones' Diary, follow the semi-daily observations of Makimachi Misao, journalist for popular woman's magazine 'Venus' as she observes single life and her new rivalry with seeming woman-hater Aoshi.
1. Entry1

Author's Note: So, after going to Borders yesterday and skimming through 'Bridget Jones' Diary', I had an idea to do this for Misao. This format of story is good cuz it's something I don't have to update constant as it's more sporadic than set.   
  
Semi-Daily Observations of Makimachi Misao  
  
Entry 1: Jan 4  
  
What is it about snow that makes you both incredibly mystified by it's beauty then annoyed by the cold, soppy aftermath of walking in it?  
  
Case in point, Kaoru-chan wanted to walk down to the coffeeshop for some Smores Expresso Lates and while she can chipperly walk through a monsoon for her damn expresso fix, I found myself standing in the middle of said coffeehouse damp, chilled, and witha face all red and blotchy. And my braid was frozen. Not damp. FROZEN.   
  
So we ordered our drinks and sat on the corner table where Kaoru-chan prattled on about her fabulously queer boyfriend Himura Kenshin, who I am convinced is actually my height but have yet to prove.   
  
Ah yes, standing at 5'1" with the looks of a boyish sixteen year old school girl am I, Makimachi Misao, twenty-four year old journalist for a women's magazine 'Venus'...single swinging gal living in the fabulous center of the world that is Tokyo.  
  
Anyways, so Kaoru-chan is rambling on and I suddenly find my slice of cappuccino cheesecake really fascinating. Then Kaoru-chan interrupts saying:   
  
'Misao are you listening?'  
  
'Oh yes, Kenshin is awesome. I got it.'  
  
She accuses me of being romantically depraved. Well yes, when you're twenty-four and have had one boyfriend in that said twenty-four years ::who ended up coming out of the closet a year after our break up freshman year of college::, one would be a bit cynical. But I digress.   
  
My editor Megumi has announced that I'm in the lovely position to interview the ever elusive, apparently stoic writer of the, what I thought to be quite bitterly scathing, Everday Infidelity. Basically a book about how women are flitty barflies who'll screw anything that walks, regardless of if they are in a relationship or not.  
  
Methinks this writer got burned too much. With such a sour disposition though I wonder if my symapthy is well-placed. Though his picture, I must admit, is really good. He's a good-looking man but looks more like...a statue. Yea, emotionless. I suppose Megumi thinks my Patented Genki Attitude will be a match for the snowcone that is Shinomori Aoshi, misogynist extraordinare.  
  
Ah, if I must...Bring it On Woman-Hater.   
  
He may be good-looking...but he's about to meet his match! 


	2. Entry2

Author's Notes: For those who don't know, both Shin and dacrayZblaze1 have been suspended from uploading stories on Fanfiction.net for period of time. Grr..  
  
They removed Airwave Seduction and Aoshi Stripped Bare.  
  
BUT!   
  
dacrayZblaze1 wants people to know she's posting it now over at mine and Shin's Yahoo! group, Shinobi Love. We don't ban lemons, we produce 2: Jan 7th  
  
Conceit thy name is Shinomori Aoshi! Never have I spent a more frustrating thirty minutes in my life since college Calculus! Grrr!!! I am amazed at the sheer force of my willpower that I didn't end up stomping out of the restaurant. Honestly.  
  
Starting at the beginning...  
  
I scheduled a nice noon interview at Bertucci's, one of my favorite Italian restaurants, figuring if I had to interview the man I could at least get some penne bolongese too. And Coke. They serve Coke very good there. Nice and sweet. So I arrive and take a seat by the window where there are some lovely hydrangea in the window sill thingie and I pull out my notepad and pen. And wait.   
  
After a minute of tapping my nails against the table, (how I love metallic blue nail polish so much!), I began doodling on my notepad of some random bishounen. God I love anime and manga. I was so happy that I got to interview Watase Yuu and Takeuchi Naoko for the magazine. I'm supposed to be interviewing CLAMP soon! Joy!  
  
Anyways, back to my rantfest of the odious Aoshi!  
  
After ten minutes he arrived....looking as if he just rolled out of bed. He wore black jeans, a black tee-shirt and a beige trench-coat. His hair was slightly unruly but...well rather looked appealing in that let's roll back into bed type of way but his eyes were..cold.  
  
Without so much as hello he took a seat across from me as the waiter, who I had suspected as being gay, gazed at Aoshi like he wanted to jump him or something. I suppose he has appeal....though negative personality is a problem. so our waiter comes over and asks what we'd like to drink.  
  
Naturally I reply Coke. My assignment orders tea.  
  
Green tea.   
  
Hrrrmmmmm....  
  
Quite quickly our waiter returns, yay! speed racer waiter!, and I get my beloved Coke. And trench boy his tea.   
  
After ordering, I my penne, Broody Boy Ceasar salad, I begin the interview with the basic questions.  
  
Me: What inspired your book?  
  
Aoshi: The general behavior of most women.  
  
Me: Ok...did you have some sort of bad break-up?  
  
Aoshi: No, just observation.  
  
Me: I see..your book opens with: 'Women are cruel nature and will seek their own pleasures regardless of lover or friend. It is in their nature, much common to that of the bitch in heat.' Don't you think that's a bit harsh?  
  
Aoshi: My book is not about the wonders of love or about sugar-coating. It's honesty.  
  
Blah blah! God! This guy was soooo scathing and so full of himself and his 'brutal honest virtues'. Basically I ended up with a piece that was going to be two opposing views. But ah, I can paint him as the misogynist jerk he is. Why Megumi wanted me to interview him is beyond me!   
  
THEN! As if things weren't a total waste of my time...  
  
The interview's end.  
  
Me: So what's next for you, Shinomori-san?  
  
Aoshi: A new book about the trivial pursuits of women's magazines.  
  
Me: I...see..  
  
And then...it happened. I called him an asshole. And he?  
  
Aoshi: I notice you intake a great deal of carbohydrates. You may want to watch your figure.  
  
Damn murder being illegal!!!!!!! Damn it allllllllllllllllll!!!  
  
None-the-less, this interview was a bust. I suppose I'll salavage what I can.  
  
And then Jiya calls me demanding my presence to this thing for the Aoiya, some event celebrating it's 20th anniversary. As long as I don't have to waitress I might as well. Though I do hope Jiya doesn't get drunk and start leching around.   
  
I'm not sure Okon and Omasu have enough rope to tie him to a chair again.  
  
Oh well. Goodnight! 


	3. Entry3

Author's Notes: As to question of Aoshi's ice. Some prefer to call them green...I prefer to say they're blue...ahem 'Ice Blue Eyes'. For anyone who wants to join Shinobi Love, just go to and sign up and I'll approve your AM loving selves.  
  
Other than that let's see..yes...dacrayZblaze1 seems to have lost her account. ::sighs:: I'm waiting for Shin to get fucked over, tho hoping she won't!   
  
So as I said before, if you want lemons, join Shinobi Love.   
  
Damn the man! Save the Empire!!!  
  
AH! AND HAPPY NEWS FOR ME!! You all know how I hate my cashier job at a grocery store right? Well, since one of my friends in Floral is going away to college...I'm taking over for her! Hello floral, goodbye front end!!!! YES!! Though I got pissed about something.  
  
Jan the nice floral manager talked to the store manager and the front end assistant manager and the store manager thought me going to floral was a good idea...so Jan talks the front end assistant manager....who had one concern.  
  
That I wouldn't have constant supervision....Bitch!   
  
Cuz I get bored up front and I'll talk to co-workers and my managers think I don't do a good job. Yea, cuz I HATE THE FRONT! HATE HATE HATE!!!!!! I looooooooooooooooooooooooooove floral! Floral is awesome and non-stressful and pretty so front end can kiss my ass.  
  
Ahem...anyway.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Entry 3: Jan 21st  
  
Been so busy at work listening to my nagging boss Megumi who wanted me to ACTUALLY re-interview Broody Boy. Uh..no. Not happening! So the article went as was....something akin to pouring salt on a papercut. Or lemon. Left a sour taste in my mouth.   
  
Here's an example.  
  
'Upon asking Shinomori-san about why he has such a negative view of the female species he repsonded in an evasive way. Not answering but giving another set of his views. Without a clear reasoning behind his seeming harsh words, Shinomori Aoshi remains as elusive to understand as his answers.'  
  
And that was being disgustingly polite. Ew.  
  
I ran into someone from high school who commented on how much I seemed to have changed. In high school I was sort of a gothic punk, wearing dark eyeshadow and just enough black eyeliner to be dramatic, crimson shimmering lipstick and black clothes. I was an outsider writing drabbled of poetry. Ah, for example!  
  
Oh twisted pale tree relenting to the wind  
  
harbinger of sorrow screaming pain of decay  
  
a bleeding heart colored scarlet devotion  
  
pool beneath my bare feet as falling  
  
the earth beneath my back chills  
  
See what I mean, so very gothique!!! Ah, but then in college I discovered Aeropostale and Old Navy and fell in loveeee with the look. So I save my gothic wardrobe for the occasional club outing. And occasionally I contribute new item of make up for the hot buys portion of the magazine. It was really interesting how I began working at 'Venus'. One minute I was contributing in the college paper's opinion column, next I was offered a job as resaercher then moved up to writer within two years. Megumi seems to favor me...even if she tortures me. And that is constantly.  
  
I got a slight headache forming from my last encounter with His Royal Broodiness.  
  
Ah..yes.. The Aoiya party. That's for another day. 


	4. Entry 4

Author's Note: I've been given a theme song, yet slightly altered.  
'You know I wish that I was Jesse's girl!'  
  
Damn my evil friend.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
And thus, this is what happened at the Aoiya party and my un-intentional second run in with El Bastardo. It was a nice casual affair and I had worn my dark midnight tint denim jeans, a lavender lingerie looking tank top and a slim denim jacket over it. I arrived at seven and everything was set up and people had already arrived. Kaoru-chan and Himura showed up, as did Megumi-san and her loaf of a fiancee Sagara. Ah, but he's a fun drinking buddy. Like one of my adpotive brothers! So after a couple yummy appetizers of takoyaki and yakitori, Sagara and I decided to rope Himura into a short drinking contest in which Himura won simply because he was raised by the biggest sake drinker in Japan, one Seijuro Hiko. Moving on, five shots of vodka, tequila, rum, vodka again, and then schnaaps later I was feeling a bit tipsy but otherwise functional when he arrived.  
Shino-freaking-mori Aoshi. Hurrah.  
I attempted to wander to a nice secluded and shady part of the restaurant, but apparently this man had a fetish for such as ten minutes later I found myself in his company. Watch as I weep for utter joy! Sarcasm implied. And thus began such a fun night!  
El Bastardo: Evening Makimachi-san.  
Me: Evening Shinomori-san. Insult any girls today?  
El Bastardo: Only those who deserved it.  
Me: Isn't that all the female population in your eyes?  
El Bastardo: (almost smiling) Conversing with you is such a pleasure. Does your third rate wit make you feel better at the end of the day?  
Me: Like your 'I'm always right and women are evil' attitude?  
El Bastardo: Touche.  
  
Such a sterling and lovely interaction and no wonder I scurried away and to the bar until dinner was served. Honestly, dealing with Shinomori for the rest of the night would require my good friend Smirnoff and luckily Shiro was feeling like a generous bartender tonight.  
This time the Aoiya's resident homosexual barfly appeared, one Honjou Kamatari whose overzealous flirting was matched with a vast knowledge of cosmetic and fashion. I've been attempting to get him to write something freelance for the magazine, but as he puts it: 'Sitting down to do something like that would impinge upon his social life.  
Riiiiiiiiight.  
So idly chatting over some Sour Apple Martinis, I pointed out my new nemesis to which Kamatari remarked on how 'scrumfuckable' he was.  
To translate: Scrumfuckable- scrumptiously fuckable.  
I of course grumbled a negative reply and followed Kamatari to a table for dinner, which was miso soup, rice cakes, stew, sashimi, odon, and ramen. With as much enthusiasm as going to the dentist, I was just DELIGHTED when Shinomori sat down at my table with myself and Kamatari, stating better to sit with me than anyone else.  
The man has no logic. If anyone can find his logic please notify me ASAP? Perhaps I should put of 'lost' posters.  
I felt awkward all through the meal, that carbs comment from the interview coming back to mind, and by the end I was sure I had most likely consumed more alcohol than usual. By now I was feeling quite warm as I removed my jacket and noticed Shinomori's eyes briefly note my appearance. For all his talk, he's still a typical man. Go figure!  
I suppose I should point out when I get really drunk I tend to saunter as I walk and I guess some would find it sexy. So I sauntered over to him, at this point close to three sheets to the wind, and began my less-than stellar speech on his "misoanonganist" attitude and how much he "sucked".;  
Yes, I'm so clever when I'm tanked. And the bastard just smirked and then..patted me on my head.  
After that Okon took me home and I passed out on my bed and woke up with a hangover and even more annoyance towards Shinomori Aoshi!  
Life would be quite perfect if I never had to see him again.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	5. Entry 5

Author's Note: Yes yes, other things will get updated. Time i need. I return to college classes on Monday so...but usually I think I write more when IN school so I dunno. I need to update pretty much everything at this point but I'm like..I'll update what I want to work on and when. I'd rather give out a good chapter than a forced one so just hold in there everyone.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Entry 5  
  
As I walked out of the salon wincing the other day, I wondered how it is women do this to themselves every 2-3 weeks. Such a evil ritual of grooming and costly too for all the pain is just utterly rediculous.  
I'm talking about waxing, the bikini wax.  
As research for the magazine, I had to get one of these evil things. NEVER EVER AGAIN. NO NO NO!  
Getting off that painful subject, I spent my day off yesterday in hamster mode with plans to catch up on manga. Hamster mode being 'I'm not going to work on hair/make-up/clothes' and essentially consisted of my hair in a ponytail and wearing jeans and plan tee-shirt. And my happy bright blue sneakers.  
I go into the local bookstore/cafe and grab a couple selections and go to a nice cozy corner of the cafe with a Heath Mocha Latte.  
Somewhere after Hana Kimi, X, Imadoki, and in the middle of Hot Gimmick I heard a slight slamming noise that startled me and I looked up across the table...to see the Devil himself in jeans and a button up black shirt looking at me in that condescending way from behind the rim of his glasses.  
Grumbling, I attempted to ignore him.  
'I see your reading skills are used for good purposes.' he had murmured.  
Setting my manga down I frowned.  
'It's my day off, go away! I'm not in the mood for cynical bastards'  
'It's a public place, Makimachi-san, and I don't care what day it is for you'  
Insufferable!  
Damn what a romance novel thing to say but still WHAT THE HELL is his problem!  
I swear he's stalking me to being my day down.  
Attempting to ignore him I continue and almost forgot he was there until I snickered at Ryoki's actions in Hot Gimmick and El Bastardo snorted.  
Since I knew he was the stubborn type I figured leaving was my best option, but I'm stubborn as well.  
I noticed he was reading 'The Sun Also Rises' by Ernest Hemmingway and somehow that figured.  
'Hemmingway hmm'  
'Yes, he's brilliant'  
'He was a surly lush who made his female characters all seem like bitches'  
And he actual smirked at that.  
'Figures. You know Shinomori, not all women are evil'  
Another snort.  
'And in history men have practiced more cruelties than women. Wars all were started by men you know.' 'The Battle of Troy, in the Illiad, a senseless quarrel over a woman'  
'That'a myth Shinomori. I'm talking history'  
'It was a point made. Women are root of original sin Makimachi, it all started with Eve and the apple'  
'If you want to get technical it started with the snake'  
'Lilith was the snake'  
'First wife of Adam Lilith? Perhaps...but..the bible was written by men. Whose to say what goes? And anyways, I'm not even Christian so I really don't care for that euphamism'  
'I find it interesting'  
'Of course, it gives you another excuse to put some intangible blame on the female species'  
'Perhaps.' I knew then the conversation was becoming pointless. Neither of us would relent in the argument that seemed to form since our meeting. Really if he wasn't so damn infuriating he'd be such an attractive man. Those eyes are so....beautiful. But so cold. And I will admit I do love his hair but his personality COMPLETELY SUCKS.  
Really a shame, if he'd lighten up and wasn't such an asshole he'd be totally bangable in my book. Regardless.  
I wasn't in the mood anymore to keep up a polite facade and so I stood up to leave.  
And then he said this:  
'Meet me tomorrow night at de Lioncourt, on Chiishi Avenue and the corner of Bara Street'  
I blinked.  
'Why'  
'I want another interview'  
Perhaps I thought it a challenge, perhaps I was intriqued....either way I agreed.  
And thus I must sort through my wardrobe for the right outfit as de Lioncourt is a gothic bar. Hurray for my ex-Lolita Goth days!  
Time for sleep, I get to go to a corporate brunch and kiss advertising ass.  
Wee. 


	6. Entry 6

Author's Notes: Not to alarm you all, but I underestimated how much work I have to do in school this semester so that means fanfics are probably going to get updated pretty damn slowly as I have to put school over fics. I'm PROBABLY going to try to work on finishing some up as soon as possible but don't hold me to it as I already have projects getting started in Lithography and Production Process.  
I apologize, but Graphic Design is a time-consuming major and it's my future we're talking about so I have to devote whatever time necessary to my classes and projects as my GPA is currently a 2.67 and it's my fourth year at college, and I have to go another year after this so please PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSSSE be patient and I KNOW everyone wants me to update as from the reviews I get but it's going to take me time so please understand while I appreciate it, reviews telling to 'update SOON!' etc.. put pressure on me and it ends up adding into work and school-related stress and then I have to take a siesta from writing as I did earlier in the year.  
I am going to try to wrap Duet up as it's going into 13 chapters and I can NEVER write more than 20 chapters of anything ever.  
To Serve is currently on hold as it's my least interest of writing. I feel bad, but the other things I've started are easier to work on as the ideas are fresher in my mind. HOPEFULLY what I figure is that I'll get everything else pretty much out of the way and then work on To Serve and anything else I come up with.  
Hang in there people, I'm trying. It's not easy being a POOOOOOOR art major.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Entry 6  
  
I am completely and utterly cursing that damn corportate brunch as I tried to squeeze myself into my old red and black corset and KNEW I'd have imprints from them. Luckily I had decided to forgo a skirt and went with my leather pants which were more pliable. Piling half my hair up and the rest down and expertly applying my darker make-up I had been ready to go. Hurrah!!! Off to chat with the Devil!  
I took the subway since it was quicker and in Gothic-Mode nobody really messed with me and soon enough I was at the bar, and made my way to a stool since Shinomori wasn't there yet. The bartender, who was one of those tattoo-ed, spikey haired surly fellows was remotely attractive in that dark, biker way.  
He was much more likable pouring my glass full of Hypnotic as I waited and waited and waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiited. Really I'm only so patient and on my second and a half Midori his Royal Vileness sauntered in finally and sat down next to me without even so much as a hello but I must admit he did sorta kinda look quite good in leather pants and tight black tee-shirt. He really seemed to like black. 'You're quite late, Shinomori. It's rude to leave a lady waiting'  
'I'm afraid I have no gentlemanly qualities Makimachi'  
'Obviously. So you want another interview? Let's get on with it'  
At this I had flipped some locks of hair in a purposely haughty gesture. I wanted him to KNOW I was pissed and also that I was in charge here.  
He ordered a soda and thus we began the Interview from Hell the Sequel.  
I would comment more, but really it was just a rehash of the last verbal bout but with a bith more colorful language on my part. Really something about this man drives me absolutely insane and he just irritates me to no end. I went through five Midori Sours by the end and was leaning against the bar as I was quite tipsy and feeling flushed. I suppose Shinomori noticed as he asked if I was okay.  
El Bastardo...emoting concern?! Truly I wasn't that drunk.  
He muttered something about 'typical female bahavior' and sighed at me. IT WAS HIS DAMN FAULT THAT HE WAS DRIVING ME TO DRINK! DUMB DUMB MALE!!! GRrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Anyway.  
I was going to leave but as I stood up it suddenly wasn't a good idea. I felt myself about to fall when strong arms held me upright as Shinomori did a nice thing and helped. Did Hell freeze?  
He walked me out of the bar and took it upon himself to see me home. That's right asshole, your fault. Guilt. All you.  
And....that's when things got weird. First since I suppose I was too out of it to give him my address we went to his apartment which was annoying bigger than mine. Then he sat me on the couch and essentially poured water down my throat until I thought I was going to explode in an attempt to sober me up. After two hours of getting water-logged I was feeling somewhat better and was for the most part glaring at him. He attempted to lecture me about drinking but I told him to shut the hell up. I wasn't in the mood AT ALLLLLLLLL. After some uncomfortable silence I got up and decided to pace. I do that sometimes.  
I noticed his bookshelf and saw a lot of JD Salinger, Hemmingway, Faulkner...and....and.  
Anne Bishop?! I had the EXACT same book trilogy as he did!? I asked him about it in which he replied they were a gift. Sure buddy. It occured to me then he somehow reminded me slightly of the character Daemon Sadi slightly. He had walked towards me I guess to lead me away from his belongings but I lost my footing slightly and tripped, sending us crashing onto the floor with me sprawled atop of him.  
Embarassed I apologized and looked down to see he was slightly amused.  
And that irked me.  
I think I muttered something about him being a jerk and went to get up when his hands on my elbows stilled me and my eyes widened as his face loomed closer to mine until he kissed me. HE kissed me. And soon for some unknown reason I responded. Call me crazy but...it was probably the most arousing kiss I've ever experienced.  
So sue me for responding!  
After a couple moans on my part and groans on his we broke apart.  
And leave it to him to be an asshole.  
'Interesting how despite the fact that you generally do not like me you respond so...wantonly. I believe I just proved a point about women'  
Growling I slapped him on the forehead and sat up as he also sat up.  
'Way to kill a moment.' I had muttered. And then it got just completely....fucked up.  
After my comment he repsonded with:  
'You're not that upset'  
As if he knew my thoughts?!! Why that arrogant son of a bitch!  
As I opened my mouth to begin a protest I found myself unable to as his mouth once more covered mine. At first I attempted to make a cry of protest but...it felt so...good.  
And for some stupid reason I found myself responding but then he was the one that kept it going and started groping me and eventually.  
We made it to his bedroom.  
It was all one crazy blur but I can definitely say but will never admit it to him: It was absolutely the BESTTTTTT sex I'd ever had. Phenominal and mind-blowing!  
Who knew the brooding bastard had it in him. It must've been something around 1 am when we fell onto the bed and somewhere around 8 am when we stopped. And I had been exhausted.  
But as also, the cold bitchslap of reality appeared.  
As I laid next to him while he slept on his stomach with his arm across my waist I stared at the cieling in utter shock at what had occured. I slept with Shinomori Aoshi.  
The Devil.  
El Bastardo.  
forgive my language here, Best Fuck Ever.  
Groaning from the extreme wrongness of the situation and a slight hangover, I was thankful Aoshi was fast asleep as I in record time got up, dressed, and bolted for dear life.  
Why I did and do the stupid, crazy shit I do I'll never know.  
I swear for some reason Shinomori Aoshi is impinging on my life more and more.  
Goodnight!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	7. Entry 7

Author's Notes: Currently, this is the only thing I have energy to write. I started feeling insanely tired around 5 all week from getting up at 7 almost everyday and my college has YET to turn the AC on. ::cries:  
Anyways, once more I ask...don't heckle on updates. I've been crying on the inside at HOW INSANELY poor I am and how MUCH money I need for stuff. ::cries cries cries:  
Enough of my woes. I have too many.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Entry 7  
  
I am so so SOOOOOOO stupid!! You know that little angel that stands over your shoulder and tells you when you're doing the wrong thing? Didn't hear a peep out of her!!! Of course after it's all over she comes back with a 'THAT WAS WROOOOOONG MISSIE'  
Really I don't know what exactly I was thinking...or rather it was more of an issue of not thinking. Darn those shots of Hypnotic. I solely and completely blame alcohol for factoring into my impaired judgement. After my mad dash to freedom I was extensively thankful for the fact that Aoshi did not have my phone number.  
And then I pondered why I suddenly referred to him as 'Aoshi' and not Shinomori. Damn, I suppose it was a good bout of romping to merit the name change. Work was insanely horrible as I kept thinking back to Saturday night and then cursed myself for thinking about it. Megumi-san commented on my 'look-like-hell' appearance in her oh so subtle way which was flat out telling me and I merely groaned and DEMANDED she never make me interact with Aoshi ever again. She merely scoffed and walked on mentioning it was my turn to do the once a month 'sex' feature....which appropiately enough was on...dum dum dum..CASUAL SEX!  
Irony loves me.  
While I sat at my computer pondering through what to write and going over the key quotes surveyed from college girls, I felt nooooooo motivation to write whatsoever. Using my stealthy ninja-like skills I slipped out to get a REAL cup of coffee down the street. Nothing perks a girl up better than a Chai Latte!! YUM!  
After getting my beloved beverage I headed back to the office but alas on my way....I saw the bane of my existence in the distance. It's times like that I'm thankful for my short short stature as I expertly hid in the crowd and made a quick bee-line to the elevators and to the office where I MADE SURE to tell our receptionist that if he arrived, under no cirumstances was Shinomori Aoshi allowed to step foot into the office.  
With Chai in hand I return to the lovely blank screen that is my computer and proceed to type. After a couple hours of just tapping or writing I was finished and felt proud of myself. Of course my piece was hypocritical on my part as I stressed the cons of casual sex. Yes yes I'm a dirty whore. Shameless wanton. Go Makimachi.  
As much as it bothers me and it sucks to think about it....I can't entirely regret sleeping with Aoshi. I would have never imagined such a brooding, bastardly, cold person could be so...passionate. And frisky. Goodness was he frisky. I suppose he probably hadn't gotten any in a longer while than myself. Though four years on my part...not that I'm complaining.  
As five rolled around and it being a slow day I decided to leave and head home and veg out with some ice cream and a nice can of Coke. As much fun as it is to go out, sometimes being lazy in sweats and staying in is divine. As I had flicked the tube on and found a channel showing Demon City Shinjuku, which was one of the first anime movies I ever saw, I settled onto my couch comfortably.  
And then....the phone rings. I pick it up and answer with my usual 'Moshi moshiiiiiii!' only to hear a pause...an intake of breath, and then.  
'We need to talk'  
I don't know how he did it, but somehow Aoshi found out my telephone number.  
I had a feeling immediately I would need aspirin and thus headed to my cabinet as a conversation I truly did not want to have began.  
But that is for another entry. 


	8. Entry 8

Entry 8: ::sobs:: Woot...I get to not only write up a Chem lab by next Teus, but I have my first Chem test on friday covering 9 lectures. Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ::crashes into wall of sorrow:  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
ENTRY 8 (assssssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu wissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh)  
((sorry, watching Princess Bride))  
  
For a man who says so little the bane of existence sure did say a lot on the phone. Regretfully. Not enough fucking aspirin in the world....someone needs to invent super aspirin but then again acetylsalycylic acid is pretty bad for the stomach. According to my old profressor. Anyways!  
This is what he had to say to me.  
'Your behavior really does prove me right you know. The minute you got what you wanted you left just like a true bitch'  
'EXCUSE ME?!!' Yes, being constantly termed a bitch is rather ANNOYING!  
'I ment animalistically, Makimachi. Why did you rush off? Embarrassed at having your true nature exposed'  
'Oh like you're so hurt by it?! I left because what happened should NOT have happened you moron!!! You're a woman-hating asshole and I hate arrogant, holier-than-thou males! Of COURSE I left! What would you have done in my place'  
'...Stayed for seconds'  
And THAT is how he rendered me speechless. Me. Makimachi Misao, speaker of mind who always has something to say, completely mute.  
God I hate that guy!!! But what did he mean by seconds?! I mean, doesn't he realize it was a mistake too? He couldn't of POSSIBLY wanted to go at it again...that's absurd. Although....the more I think about it, and it does kind of still bug me that I think about it, part of me would do it again. When he's not saying something vulgarly misogynist, he's actually....an attractive person. And for someone who doesn't appear to like women at all...he knows how to make a girl feel g o o d.  
Really, I never thought I'd be so hung up on what's going on with my libido. Then again, my libido has been hibernating for a while now.  
Getting to back to the conversation.  
'You know what Shinomori, you're a dick'  
'Really? I thought you liked my'  
'SHUT UP! Kami-sama you lousy pervert!! I can't believe I actually slept with you'  
'Me neither. That's also why I called'  
'Eh'  
'Why did you sleep with me'  
And I being so witty replied.  
'Well why did you sleep with me'  
'I asked the question first, Makimachi'  
'I...I...Damnit! You started it'  
'Very mature'  
'You're talking an aweful lot in one conversation than you're rumored to'  
'And you're evading the question'  
'I don't know okay!! I don't know why! I guess it was just...I mean for some reason you were remotely attractive at the time...I'  
'Yes'  
'Fuck you.' CLICK!  
I hung up on him. Why does this man bring out such weird, child-like behavior in me? Heheh, blaming him for that actually isn't fair. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I've been lonely..but...I especially can't forget looking up at Aoshi and how amazingly wonderful he looked at that moment...with a genuine trace of a smile on his face displayed by the slight tug at the corners of his lips as he murmured my name in a voice that I will admit made me shiver.  
I suppose I'm hopeless.  
Ugh...and now...for some wierd reason as much as he makes me want to scream...I sort of want to see Aoshi in person. Oh the drama of it all.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Blah. Tummy ache. Stress.  
Later. 


	9. Interlude: Into the Mind of an Icy Basta...

Author's Note: WOW! HAPPY FUN INTERLUDE TIME!! WOO WOO WOOOOOO!!!! EXPRESSO RULES!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Interlude: Into the Mind of an Icy Bastard  
  
While I'm sure she forgets this, at one point during the infamous interview with Makimachi Misao, she suggested I buy a NO MA'AM tee-shirt. It was, if memory serves me, an obscure reference to an American television sitcom that aired a decade or so ago. That she went into detail about it made me learn something about her: She knows the most random trivia.  
Like knowing the acronym stands for National Organization of Men Against Amazonian Masterhood. Although it is a somewhat...endearing quality. Most call me a misogynist bastard with no heart. Cold. Emotionless.  
They're right. I am all those things and justifiedly so. To me women are flitty, unstable creatures who are truly the downfall of the male species. Eve. Helen of Troy. Original sin and bloodshed. I've seen their behavior...known it firsthand. And so I wrote a book about it. I figured it was time to put all those years at Toudai to use and do something aside from column work and reporting. I never expected it would be as much of a success as it did, and so soon enough I found myself scheduled for book tours, interviews...things a normally slightly sociophobic person as myself tends to avoid. It's not that I don't like people...just being around so many people sometimes is bothersome to me. And I hate being interviewed. I hate having people poke and prod at me and find some deeper meaning into the things I say and do. Misao was there to do the same, but it was apparent the moment I met her she didn't want to interview me. That was new. I also established very quickly that she also had a pre-determined dislike of me, which I'm sure became valid throughout the travesty that was an interview.  
She disagreed with my views and wasn't afraid to vocalize that. Over the course of our...odd accquaintance and chance run-ins I've learned she is no ordinary woman.  
I never found her particularly remarkable and at first I saw her as another naive journalist with pseudo-modernistic feminist ideals. We kept running into each other oddly enough and over the course of such run-ins I found myself thinking about her. She was the first woman to defy my logic and in general she does defy logic. But..in a good way.  
She and I are complete opposites...and the theory of magnatism never occured to either of us. So it was somewhat startling that things have come to this. We slept together. It was unplanned and unthinkable and yet it happened. I wanted it to happen. I wanted her. It was...nothing like I've ever experienced. Holding her and having her with me made me forget momentarily all the negative...everything. All I knew was her. But then morning comes and things are back to normal. She fled and went into as best of hiding as is possible in this city. Whether she was embarassed or regretted it I really can't say. Her behavior annoyed me. It just made everything I think correct. Funny thing, I wanted to be wrong in this case. What does that mean wanting my theory to be wrong over one person? Maybe I am more screwed up than I think. I attribute it to abandonment issues. It all goes back to my mother.  
I was only four when my father died, but I remember him always being upset at my mother's constant infidelity. Then he died in a car accident and I was left with her. She never wanted me and one year later left me at an orphanage. It was probably better growing up with strangers than her. She hated me since I was born after all. And wasn't afraid to say it. I grew up alone, never having a place. When I was eighteen I left the orphanage for college and got involved with this girl who I thought I loved...and then I found her in bed with the guy who dormed in the room next door. I don't even remember her name.  
After that I found myself being chased by random girls at clubs and bars, all wanting one thing from me: sex. And I gave it to them. They didn't care if I wanted a relationship or if it was wrong. When morning came...they were always gone. I thought Misao would be different. She was the first one I was hoping would be there. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm wrong about everything. Maybe I'm really an insecure, self-involved man lashing out based on bad experiences. She would probably say sometihng like that to me. I would welcome it honestly. That's probably why I called her. It was a difficult thing to admit to myself, but I want to see her again. Maybe I want to disprove myself, as messed up as that is. Masochistic maybe. I want Misao to prove me wrong. Because thinking so much isn't solving a damn thing. 


	10. Entry 9

Author's Note: Nothing interesting is happening.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Entry 9  
  
The screen was blank...really I think I'm losing it cause I had the WORST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER!!! A simple little article was growing more complicated day by day. Everything's getting all...messed up. Sex with Aoshi has messed up my brain. He must excrede some sort of psychotropic drug from his skin because I am growing more and more insane. Megumi-san is bitching at me non-stop for lagging on deadlines, the memory of that night is make me feel like I did a bitchy thing, and Kaoru-chan is just bitching at me in general. She's quite..as she put it...'disappointed' in my behavior like she's my parent or something.  
I fear for her future offspring.  
And Himura. Well...I'm past feeling sorry for him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.  
Oh, that's what got me in trouble.  
Ack! What the heck am I saying!  
Well, hopefully this weekend will make me feel better cause I get to go do Majestry this weekened after a two-year hiatus! WOOOT!  
Majestry, the Live Action Role Playing! Ah...brings me back to my college days... I love to LARP. It's time that my elfy ranger came out of retirement.  
Kaoru-chan does not understand at all my love for RPG, but that's okay! I got a good crowd at Majestry. The giant with the blue hair known as Mezase-kun, the former theater major Vader, yes, Vader an American boy who never grows up...and the other motley crew.  
I should be worrying about deadlines..but..I really don't want to.  
Must be my imminent winter laziness rearing it's procrastinative head. None the less!  
A weekend in the woods away from deadlines, Kaoru-chan, and sexy jerk writers is just the ticket! Hmm..I'll have to buy some warmer pajamas...and heated blankies...and water. Must check funds.  
Right.  
Current To-Do List!  
-shop for Majestry - work out writer's block - don't think of Aoshi -...swear off men -and carbohydrates  
  
I remember a time when I wanted to be a grown-up. Damn...I was dumb. I actually miss my youth. Oh to be sixteen again.  
Wait..I was much more scrawny.  
I didn't know how to drive.  
Forget that.  
Tomorrow..work on that list. 


	11. Entry 10

Author's Note: My my, I got 30 reviews for Immortal Beloved. Wow! ::cries:: wo ai ni minna-san!  
Anywho, on updating...I will update what I update when I feel like updating so erm....no bug me about what to update kindly?  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entry 10

Ah, the woods, animals, musty leather...why did I like Majestry so much again?! Ah yes. The craziness that ensues. My God so much funny shit happens. So my elfy character supposedly got scripted to have met a newcomer on our quest for the Prisma Stone and Vader being Vader screamed out 'whore it out and steal his money.  
I hate him so much sometimes.  
So the new guy didn't show up until later so I was hanging with the crew and making s'mores cause they're the yummiest.  
Mezase did his infamous pidgeon impersonations and I did not notice he was doing it right at my head so when I turned I randomly smacked him in the mouth. Whoops!  
So there I am donned in leather when who decides to FUCKING show up?! Our newest player....Shinomori frickin Aoshi!  
WHY CANNOT ESCAPY?! And no that is NOT a typo. Say it aloud and it's comical.  
Though I will admit he looked...yummy in leather pants and a tight vest shirt for his apparant ranger class.  
Woe was me.  
He was one of the reasons I was so glad to be getting away!! NYO!  
I would like to think he's stalking me at this point. 'Ah, Aoshi, you made it my tall friend!!!' Mezase said, hopping to Aoshi and shaking his hand.  
Aoshi merely nodded but had glared at me.  
I essentially avoided him for as long as I could until we began playing. I could kill the DMs for scripting me to be associated him. So in character I had to flirt with the man, who was playing a human fighter. It was appalling and I had to force my way through it, and at one point my character was in his lap. I still want to know how he arranged that one. It occured to me as we were finished for the night to ask the following.  
'Why is such a serious prick like you playing Majestry'  
His clever response:  
'And your excuse is'  
I stalked into the cabin and into my little corner space and curled up under my sleeping bag and began to doze off...when I felt a rustle and someone attempting to get into my sleeping bag. Smacking at the tall figure, I was once more pressed against one Shinomori Aoshi. Apparently he 'forgot' his sleeping bag and thought it fine to share mine. Since when did a one-night stand result in guaranteed bedding?  
What a male statement....hmmm.  
That's right, Makimachi Misao...international player.  
I was far too tired to argue and thus I caved, letting the damned man share my sleeping bag. In truth, if I didn't think about it, it was rather nice and he was surprisingly warm.  
When he wasn't ruining things with a scathing statement.  
For some reason, I dreamt of him, and kept thinking of his face in sheer ecstasy as he was above me. It was...a wonderul sight. He really was so handsome when he actually showed some feeling.  
I still can't understand exactly WHY he slept with me. Why I let him. Why things are as they are.  
In a perfect world we would be together normally...but alas...we are who we are.  
He: Stuck-up woman-hater.  
Me: Stubborn But Cute Defender of the Female Species.  
In the middle of the night I noticed in his sleep he was stroking my back...which I must admit felt good. And then he murmured my name.  
Will I ever sleep normally ever again?  
Somehow I managed, but I woke up very groggy and decided to sleep in for the better part of the day. Everyone started without me, feeling sorry for me, and so it was nice and quiet.  
Even Aoshi was gone. :D Though it was nice for a while to snuggle against him...though it makes me think of his orgasmic bliss face...and that makes me oddly happy.  
And it was things like this that made me want to get away.  
Perhaps I can't run away from my problems. Or perhaps I need to get drunk.  
Hmmm.. 


	12. Entry 11

Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Entry 11

A Sakamoto Maaya song is stuck in my head. It's in English, but this one line keeps going over in my mind. 'Told myself for a long time don't go there...you will only be sorry...'

If there's one thing I've learned...I never freaking learn.  
So somehow Aoshi and I are still sharing a sleeping bag and as much as I would love to loathe and detest being in such close proximity...I can't.  
I just can't.  
I can't forget, I can't seem to get over it, all I can think of is that somehow it would be nice to be together again. If we could throw away our egos, let our pride go, stop being so damn stubborn. I could almost easily entertain the notion of being...dare I say it? A couple.  
He's intelligent...but we argue a lot.  
But it's never boring.  
He's so misogynist...but.  
He slept me. Wanted to. Didn't see it as a mistake.  
I don't get him. And because of all this I did the stupidest thing EVER. EVER. Evvverrr.  
I almost let it happen again.  
I don't know how it started. I had stayed behind because I had a migraine while everyone went to play and then he came back early and was just...hovering...and I got annoyed.  
I began yelling.  
Then he kissed me. Randomly.  
And I...jumped him.  
I couldn't take it anymore, all the memories of his touch.  
And if it wasn't for the power going out...we would have definitely gotten down and dirty again. And I don't think at the time I cared. What the hell.  
Nothing is ever normal with me.  
Now Aoshi is all brooding and glaring at me. Annoyed. But sometimes he's got that 'I want to bang you like a gong' look in his eyes.  
Well, ok. Aoshi would probably never say those exact words but.  
Damn. I wanted to sleep with him again. So much for learning. He really would be perfect if he wasn't such a jerk.  
Dooooooooh.  
Now I gotta deal with Aoshi brooding, try to keep the 'I almost just had sex' look off my face, not let the others know I had slept with Aoshi before, deal with my own lust/feelings for said Aoshi...jesus. This was supposed to be a vacation! He never makes things easy on me.  
God, we sound a married couple.  
Oh wow...that gave me chills. I think I just felt a couple years taken off my life.  
Geez, this feels all like a really R rated high school romance manga sometimes! Though only almost quite as sexy a Shinjo Mayu manga. Now that's hot stuff.  
Gyah...must not think dirty thoughts.  
Wasn't life supposed to be less melodramatic after teenage years? Wow...I just the strangest mental picture of Aoshi lecturing me saying I bring it onto myself. Maybe I do.  
Damn.  
I should just become a monk...oh wait...monks are guys.  
Now Aoshi is hogging the bath. Bastard. Everyone's cooking something for dinner than may be suspiciously tofu and soy...blech.  
I really want some yakitori and ginger rice. And soda. And ice cream.  
I want to go home. This weekend sucks.  
And I didn't even get any.  
Oops! Bad thoughts!  
Stupid Aoshi. 


	13. Entry 12

Entry 12

Man, it feels like forever since I've written in this, but it's been so hectic lately! My last entry left me pondering thoughts and borderline insane over Shinomori. Since then Megumi-san kept me busy with writing and then something happened one night.  
I was sitting around in my apartment and watching a movie with Kaoru-chan, an American film called "Down With Love". Ewan McGregor...oh yum! Anyway, watching that movie made me realize how much it was like my situation with Shinomori...minus the 60s stuff and the fake authoring but still...I was inspired.  
And so I mentioned the idea to Megumi-san: I, Makimachi Misao, write a book about relationships...or more so...the battle of the sexes in the modern world.  
At first I thought she would laugh and scoff and just give me more stories...but then she had a glint in her eye and a Cheshire cat grin.  
'Misao-chan, that's quite possibly the best idea you've had yet.' And so, with the full backing of 'Venus' and Kaoru-chan, and the cafe, and even my LARP group who didn't seem to actually understand what it was I was writing, and some random coffee vendors...I began what ended being a time-consuming two month long endeavor.  
I was going to write a book exploring the history of relationships between men and women, the modern standards, and all those little quirks in between. I was going to defend womankind from that 'barfly' name Shinomori branded onto us, I was going to make girls realize it's NOT ALWAYS OUR FAULT DAMMIT!  
And so after a month I had a rough draft, Megumi-san as editor, and after some revisions my book was set to debut next week.  
I won't be too heart broken if it isn't a best-selling, just hope that it sells and that at least one woman smiles from reading it and realizes that she isn't the only one going through relationship roller costers. I wonder how Shinomori is handling the news on this. Especially since he is a fractional part of why I wrote the book. I'm sure he'll have something to say in his column.  
Oh yes, Know Magazine, somewhat the male version of 'Venus', has begun featuring a column by Shinomori. It's nice to see he can write something aside from misogyny. I think I sleep about 5 at best out of 24 hours a day lately and live even more of caffiene and thank GOD everyday for the wonders of white eyeliner and concealer and make up in general cause without it I'm looking pretty worn. I swear I'm taking a NICE tropical vacation when this book thing is over because I'm looking a bit paler than the norm and I could totally go for some pina coladas on a nice beach overlooking the ocean with some tall, handsome stranger at my side.  
Ugh. If only the person I picture wasn't suspiciously like Shinomori. Grr.  
This is quite irrational, but what else is new?  
well, I did add some violet streaks to my hair in a freak decision one day when caffeine was out of reach. I'm not sure I like it. I look like an eggplant which is pretty bad analogy because I really hate eggplant and now that I think about it I'm a bit hungry and suddenly want some Italian food. Kitchen is empty.  
Damn.  
I think I have some money, maybe a quick bowl of pasta would hit the spot. 


	14. Entry 13

Author's Note: Yep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entry 13

So busy. Too busy. Oh yes, my book was a success. Hailed by all as a "breath of fresh air!" and "modern chick-lit isn't dead!" etc. etc!

And naturally...I'm miserable. Go figure?

It's been months since I last wrote it here, because at first I didn't have time, and then I just didn't want to write anything anymore about love and life and so on. When you write a freaking book on it you tend to not want to. But I digress.  
So I went on a book tour for a month, yay, with Megumi-san by my side for most of it and nothing is more traumatizing than listening to your boss trying to discreetly have phone sex with her guy. Oh God the terror. It was nice visiting Osaka and the countryside. The girls were really sweet there and really happy to have me sign their books. Aoshi's column naturally made mention of me, but with surprising less venom than I expected. Honestly, it was rare for our paths to cross for a while as I was busy, he was busy, and well...I was avoiding him. Better to just walk away from a bad habit. Like cigarettes.  
I once had a crush on this guy, who I couldn't stand most of the time. I hated him when I first met him and thought he was the biggest egotistical prick on Earth. Then we had to work together a lot in college and I saw, as a classmate put it, his "softer side". And I of course got a crush on the guy, which failed miserably because he 'liked me as a person but not as a girlfriend. He liked redheads. Sarcastic redheads." And then I hated him the next semester and then we got along the semester after that. A typical day could be we'd see each other buy ignore each other, or make polite small talk, fight and be really sarcastic to each other, and then go have cigarette breaks and be perfectly cool with each other. It was a strange accquaintanceship and he was like cigarettes I often mused. Not good for me at all, and it wasn't that I was terribly addicted but everytime I quit something happened and pulled me back.  
Kind of like that guy. I often compared him to Parliament Lights, the brand we both smoked. I sometimes wonder what became of him. Oh well.  
I guess the situation with Aoshi reminds me of that. He's a bad habit I just can't quit. So if I was avoiding him how did I come to that conclusion?  
Simple. I avoided him for three months. And then...I didn't.  
It was my usual off day and so I naturally went to the bookstore for casual reading and coffee. I wore my "day off" clothes of jeans, tee shirt, and hoodie and grabbed a few magazines, sat, began reading.  
I swore I smelled the air of arrogance before hearing the sliding of the chair as my shoulders tensed and I looked up ever so slowly and of course seated across from me was none other than the bane of existence and bad addiction.  
Who looked way too good in black jeans and a black shirt. I was waiting for a comment on my choice of reading and.  
'More manga and anime'  
That was it. In such an even tone. And I being a mature, capable young lady set my magazine down, stood up, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him outside. Oh yes, very cool and calm. I yelled. He said nothing. I made various hand gestures. He sighed. And when I asked what the hell he wanted of course he said the one thing to render me of all people speechless.  
'I just wanted to see you'  
Damn him. So I blink. I try to move my mouth, I think words will come out. Nope.  
And then.  
Well, more or less...I found myself getting really familiar with his sheets.  
Yes I'm bad. Yes I never learn.  
But I can't ignore him. And the worst part is that he's 85 of the time emotionally stunted and doesn't talk and doesn't act like he's interested in me. He talks when we do...stuff though.  
I don't know what we're doing. Are dating? Just a fling?  
I go and write this book about relationships when really I have no fucking clue about anything. I have a something...I don't even know! I only seem like I know what I'm talking about when I'm really just as clueless. I just state things as I've experienced them, tried to rationalize things, presented some history.  
The truth is no one has a clue and that's why we try so damn hard to rationalize love, lust, and relationships because we just CANNOT figure it out.  
Least of all me.  
I write for a woman's magazine that most of time I think is rediculous. I was never a girly girl when I was younger, I wanted to be a ninja when I was five. I think most of the time I'm flailing about in my life. Okay so my job isn't so terrible and I like writing and I wrote a book, my apartment is nice, I have great friends, and I'm currently sleeping with one of the hottest men ever and I AM MISERABLE!  
Because I see how Kaoru-chan and Himura are, and how Sano and Megumi-san are and even though I tell myself I don't want to be all mushy like that I can't HELP but be jealous that they have the one thing I'm too stubborn to admit I want.  
Love.  
I want someone to hold my hand and mean it, to just...fucking SAY IT and not leave me guessing.  
Aoshi knows my quirks pretty well and hasn't run, he puts up with all my mass bs that I come with at times, he knows I don't worship his views when it comes to writing, he's interesting to talk to when he does talk and doesn't spew his male/female crap, and he's soooo passionate behind doors but it's not enough.  
I thought it was but.  
And thus I am miserable and morose. You always want what you can't have. That's my problem, I seem attracted to impossibility.  
Aoshi wants to have dinner tomorrow, a rare date type deal. Probably just doesn't want to cook cause I think he hates my cooking.  
Maybe I have PMS, but I know something has got to give. I should probably talk to him and lay it all out on the table.  
Yes. Maybe. 


End file.
